


Gaining Trust

by RegalRussianBlue



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Books)
Genre: M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 05:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalRussianBlue/pseuds/RegalRussianBlue
Summary: Cato and Marvel meet unexpectedly on the roof of the training center and the rest of their morning falls around them in a spiral.





	Gaining Trust

The roof's tiles had grown cold in the moonlight, the wind blowing in such a way to set off a tirade of wind chimes. And it was there, on that cold and noisy roof, that Marvel stood. His bare feet were numb from the harsh cold, but he didn't seem to take notice. His mind was too far gone. 

He'd never admit it to anyone, but he was scared. He shouldn't have been, he was a career for a reason, but the reality of his survival against the other careers was slim and he knew that well. He wasn't as strong or skilled as them, he was going to be the weakest link in the chain and he knew when it came down to just be them that he'd be the first to go. He didn't have the same fighting urge as the others did. He had had every hope that when he was selected someone would volunteer for him, but almost no one in district one volunteered for the kids over sixteen. They were seen as ready, prepared to go into the arena. So he played the role, acted like he was ready for the arena, ready for the games he had been trained for his whole life. But no matter how hard he tried to prepare himself, he knew it was pointless. He was going to die at the hands of the gamekeepers, or worse, his fellow tributes.

He sunk down to sit against the side of the roof, closing his eyes and hoping to find some relaxation before he headed back down the stairs for bed. He was almost beginning to relax when he heard the door of the roof slam open, startling him out of his somber state. He raised his eyes wearily thinking that it was his mentor coming to look for him, only to scramble to his feet at the site of Cato standing before him.  
"Hey," he said, trying to settle himself against the rail. "What are you doing up here?"  
"Looking to get some time alone before the interviews," he responded, beginning to walk towards Marvel.  
"Right then," he said," I'll be getting out of your way." Cato, however, seemed to have different plans because as soon as they crossed paths he grabbed Marvel by the arm and began dragging him along with him towards the railing. Marvel looked at him bewildered and asked, "What are you doing?"  
"It'd be nice to talk to someone about something other than battle strategies," he replied as they reached the railing. He slung Marvel down on the ground and fear immediately settled in Marvel's stomach. What was Cato trying to do? 

He slowly slid down next to Marvel, leaning his head back and sighing.  
"You know it's four in the morning, right?" he asked. Marvel looked at him in shock, he hadn't thought he'd been up here that long. "What are you doing up here anyway?" At that Marvel hesitated, should he tell him? It's not like it would matter much in a few days anyway.

He decided to be honest.

"Scared about the games I guess, knowing you're going to die. Not getting to have experiences you know everyone else will," he finished, looking over to see Cato's brow knitted in thought.  
"Are you a virgin, Marvel?" Marvel flushed, he hadn't expected the conversation to go in this direction. He had expected Cato to laugh and call him weak, not question his virginity.  
"I hardly see how that matters," he said. Cato looked frustrated at this, turning to look at him directly.  
"Just answer the question." There was something in Cato's eyes when he said it, Marvel couldn't put a name to it.  
"Yeah..." he replied, and then he saw it again. This time though, he could put a name to it: Lust. Cato was looking at him with lust, probably hoping to get a quick fuck in before the games began.  
"You want me to change that?" he asked. Marvel knew at that moment he was right as an unfamiliar feeling settled in his stomach.  
"I'm really not looking to lose my virginity on a cold rooftop at four in the morning," he replied quickly.  
"I never mentioned a cold rooftop, I asked if you wanted me to fuck you. Yes or no?" Marvel looked at Cato hesitantly, it could easily be used as blackmail against him later on in the games. Lose him sponsors and possibly allies, but on the other hand, he really didn't want to die a virgin.  
"Ok, how?" he finally responded. Cato looked at him as if he were stupid.  
"Do I really need to explain to you how sex works?" Marvel colored at the response, of course that hadn't been what he'd meant.  
"I'm not stupid. I meant how as in where and how are we not going to get caught?"  
"Simple," he responded, " we take the stairs down to district two's floor and go in my room and I feel from there it becomes pretty self-explanatory." Marvel wanted to slap him.  
"And how exactly are we going to not get caught?" Cato rolled his eyes at this.  
"It's four thirty by now, everyone on the district two floor is going to be dead asleep."  
"You're up," he pointed out.  
"Yes, but I'm an early riser. Everyone else wakes up around six. Now, are you coming or not?" he finished, getting up and holding out his hand to Marvel. Marvel hesitated a moment but ultimately took his hand and let him lead them both across the roof and down the stairs.

When they finally arrived inside Cato's room Marvel found he had only barely shut the door behind him when he was thrown against the bed. Cato was suddenly on top of him and then everything was happening quickly, too quickly.

Marvel was already in nothing but his boxers by the time he finally got Cato to budge up for a minute.  
"Could you slow down ?" he asked, at seeing Cato's annoyed look he added, "Please?" Cato's face seemed to soften slightly at the look on Marvel's face.  
"Yeah," he responded, and from there he took to Marvel's pace.

By the time they were done, it was already five thirty-seven and Marvel knew he needed to be heading back soon. He went to pull on his clothes, but his back hurt and it was hard to sit up long enough to put on anything other than his boxers. He groaned when Cato pulled him back down beside him, turning to roll away only to find an arm around his waist.  
"I have to get back to my floor," he protested, "We're going to get in trouble if I don't." Cato scoffed, tightening his grip.  
"Why are you always so scared?" he asked," You're supposed to be a career."  
"I'm going to die in a few days! I don't need any more of a reason for the gamekeepers to be after me..." he trailed off.  
"You're not going to die in a few days," he stated. How could Cato act like it was so easy?  
"Yes I am, I'm the weakest career. I'm dead the second I'm alone."  
"Then you won't be alone."  
"How?"  
"I'll protect you." Marvel scoffed, yeah that was really convincing. "Don't scoff at me, I'm going to protect you."  
"Not when it comes down to it," he said.  
"Don't underestimate me, Marvel."  
"Whatever Cato, just let me get back to my floor," he replied, tugging at the other career's arm.  
"No, lay down, you're having breakfast here."  
"Cato we're going to-" only Marvel was cut off by Cato pulling him into a rough kiss.  
"Alliances between the careers are honored greatly in the capital, that's all they'll see it as. You're not going to get in trouble Marvel."  
"Cato, I really-" he began.  
"Just take a nap, I'll wake you up when it's time to get ready." Seeming to sense the protest he added," and no more protesting or I'll fuck you on the stairwell," he warned.

Marvel sunk down, an uneasy feeling in his stomach. Even if he wanted to leave he didn't have the energy to fight Cato's grip on him, and he knew the other boy wasn't going to give up any time soon.  
"Ok," he finally said, leaning back into the warmth Cato provided and letting the exhaustion take him.


End file.
